


i have never been more certain...

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, I KNOW I DID WHILE WRITING THIS, Married Couple, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF YOU'LL CRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: ... i will love you 'til we're old.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	i have never been more certain...

**Author's Note:**

> _39\. Kissing tears from the other’s face._

"I need to tell you something once you get home."

"Oh? It really has to be in person?"

"Yeah, it really does."

That wasn't anxiety-inducing at all. But he knew his Lady, she would never say that if she didn't mean it. So, it had to be something important.

Like, scarily important.

Did the mansion burn down? Did his Father escape from prison? Did his Father die in prison?! Was his wife terminally ill? Was his wife dying?! 

No, stop. Stop that, Adrien. She was fine when you left, she's fine now. She wouldn't be joking with you in a call if she was dying. Calm the fuck down.

Oh Gods, what if she wanted a divorce? He's been leaving France for Germany for the past few months for his postdoc, what if she had had enough of him being an absentee husband and wanted to be with someone that was always there for her?

She had every right to do that, oh god. He's given her nothing but grief these past fourteen years, from Stoneheart to his father's arrest, to lycée, to their mutual freak-out once the masks finally came off, to their first date and all the consecutive dates, to the failed proposal because Plagg couldn't keep his damned mouth shut for another minute.

Oh God, that's what this was, wasn't it?

"I can hear you catastrophizing from here, mon coeur." Marinette sighed.

"Um, I didn't do anything bad, did I?" He had to ask, for his sanity.

"Oh, Chaton," his Lady sighed fondly, "You've only ever brought me nothing but happiness. I thought you knew?"

His heart warmed at that, "It never hurts to hear you say it again."

"I'll tell you as many times as you want, Adrien. You know I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you too, Marinette. So much." He sighed, grip tightening on his phone. He wanted to come home and see her again, to carry her in his arms and swing her around before kissing her. "I miss you." 

"I miss you too, Minou. Come home quick." 

"Just one more week, ma princesse." 

"I'll be waiting with bated breath, mon prince." 

* * *

One week could not come faster. 

But he waited, rather impatiently, and soon one week had passed, and he was finally dragging his luggage and carrying his duffle outside the Gare de l'Est. 

He was surprised, and delighted, to see Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng waiting for him. They both had grins on their faces. 

Good. That was good. Nothing bad happened then. 

"Son! It's good to see you again!" Tom surged forward and wrapped Adrien in a tight hug, Adrien enjoying the warmth and comfort Tom's hugs brought him. He felt rather than saw Sabine wrap her own arms around his waist. 

"I'm home, Mom, Dad." 

"It's always nice to have you back, xiao mao." 

They all separated from the prolonged family hug, Tom taking the handle of Adrien's luggage for him. "Let's go see your Little Bug?" 

"Yes, please." Adrien said, nodding. 

The drive back home to their place was long and agonizing. Adrien wanted to see her, wanted to ask her how she was, wanted to watch her design and knit and make her beautiful visions into a reality. 

"How is she?" He asked Sabine. "She said she had something to tell me once I got home and I'm... well. You know what they say about cats and curiosity." 

Sabine laughed. "Oh, she's fine. Energetic, really."

"She's missed you really bad this time, son." Tom said from the driver's seat, smiling at him through the rear-view mirror. "I don't think she'll be letting you go so easily the next time you have to leave."

"Oh, I'm counting on it." He laughed. Marinette could be so clingy when she wanted. 

The ride back home continued on, Sabine and Tom telling him about things he'd missed while in Germany. Rose and Juleka adopted a son and now their little Cassandra, Rose's baby with help from Luka, was a big sister. Alya finally became a journalist for France 24. Nino was working on another indie film. Kim was slated to be a competitor for the French National Team that would represent France at the Olympics. Nathanaël and Marc got married two weeks ago. And so on.

They reached the mansion in no time, Sabine shooing him off to go inside while she and Tom brought his luggage in. 

"Mari, I'm home!!" He shouted into the foyer. Odd, the lights were off. 

"I'm up here!" Her voice rang, muffled, from their bedroom. 

He took the stairs two steps at a time, excited to see his beloved wife again. 

He opened the doors to their bedroom, an eyebrow raising when he realized Marinette redecorated, and then jumped when a party popper went off. 

He did not make the cat activation noise, no matter what Plagg or Marinette would say later on. 

"Welcome home, my love!" Marinette yelled, trapping Adrien in a bear hug. 

He happily buried his hands in her hair, lacing his fingers through the strands. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, down to her cute nose, butterfly kisses on her cheeks, until finally he kissed her on the lips. 

It was perfect, as usual. She was perfect, as usual. She tasted of chocolate and raspberries, and smelled of her favorite perfume, it was his favorite too. 

They separated for air, but their arms never left each other, him resting his forehead against hers. "I'm home, Milady." 

"I'm glad you're back, Chaton." 

She finally let go of him, and he finally took a look around the room.

Or, well. 

Tried to.

His eyes focused on the banner above their bed. 

_**'WELCOME HOME, PAPA.'** _It said, in sweeping cursive. 

"Mari...?" He asked, eyes never leaving the banner. 

"Yes, darling?" She sounded amused. 

"I..." His eyes traced the words, the connotation not lost to him. _Papa. Papa. Papa._ Suddenly, it was hard for him to breathe. And he felt himself trembling. 

"Adrien?" 

He turned to face her, eyes shining bright. "You're pregnant?" 

"We're pregnant." She said softly, smiled so beautifully, at him. "We're going to have a baby, Adrien." 

His hand reached up to cover his mouth, trying to stop the racking sobs that escaped his lips. His vision swam, blurry, and he could feel the tears falling rapidly from his eyes, soaking his cheeks. 

Papa. _Papa_. He was going to be a father. _He was going to be a father._

"Oh my God." He choked out. 

Marinette held him in her arms, now crying as well. 

His hand left his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest. He kissed the crown of her head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he whispered almost desperately against her hair. 

He pulled away to bring his hands to her wet cheeks, thumbing her tears away. "I love you so much, Marinette." He whispered, voice hoarse. 

"I love you so much, too, Adrien." She smiled tearily up at him. 

He kissed her eyelids, lips tracing the path her tears took, thanking her and telling her he loved her all the while. 

Perfect. 

Everything was perfect. 

She was perfect. And beautiful, and charming, and she was the embodiment of good luck. His Lady, His Marinette, His Happiness. 

One of his hands rested on her stomach. There wasn't even a visible bump yet. But soon. 

"I love you," he said, looking down at his hand on her stomach. "I love you so much." 


End file.
